In recent years, with the virtualization of open systems and servers, management of systems is becoming complicated. Consequently, using storage systems becomes common in terms of easily managing the systems or flexibly coping with a rapid increase in an amount of data.
In the storage systems, performance adjustment of the storage systems is performed by adjusting the band limit width of a data transfer path between, for example, a volume and a server that executes an application. In a conventional technology, adjustment of the band limit width is performed by a storage system that received an instruction from an administrator.
Furthermore, as a technology for adjusting the performance in a storage system, there is a conventional technology that performs control such that, by performing IO control of one area by using a busy rate, the IO performance in the other area does not fall below a predetermined performance. Furthermore, there is a conventional technology that divides, by specifying each band that is allocated to individual volumes, a band and allocates the divided bands to each of the volumes. Furthermore, there is a conventional technology that divides, by performing proportional distribution on each band by using the number of commands on the server side, a band and allocates the divided bands to each of the volumes. Furthermore, there is a conventional technology that selects a line between a storage device and a business server in accordance with the actual load and allocates a band to a storage device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-221340
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-57571
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-294810
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-222539
However, in the method that specifies each band to be allocated to individual volumes, if a target performance is manually set for each volume in order to limit the band, the setting of the band limit is complicated. Furthermore, if a bandwidth of a single volume is adjusted, contention occurs with another volume when data is transferred and the load applied to the other volume is increased, which may possibly result in a decrease in the performance.
Furthermore, if the conventional technology that adjusts the performance of another area by using a busy rate, because the maximum performance is not used, it is difficult to easily set an appropriate bandwidth. Furthermore, with the conventional technology that limits a bandwidth on the server side, because a complicated configuration needs to be used for a server, it is difficult to easily implement performance adjustment. Furthermore, if the conventional technology that selects a line and allocates a band is used, it is difficult to easily implement the performance adjustment because a plurality number of lines need to be prepared.